star_wars_resurrectionfandomcom-20200214-history
Cain Skywalker
History Cain Skywalker was born in 70 ABY as the son of Gavar Skywalker and Ame'I Eal, a Jedi Knight who grew up as an orphan on Dantooine, making him the grandson of Ben Skywalker and great-grandson of Luke Skywalker Childhood Growing up, he was loved by his mother and father though they were both distant as they placed a higher regard to The New Jedi Order. When he was six years old, his mother died on a mission in The Outer Rim. He didn't know much about what exactly happened on this mission and he never did learn. This left a deep mark on the young boy, for the mother he often bonded with and spent time with was gone, never to be seen again. To say that Cain was devastated was an understatement, he was nearly broken by the loss of someone he loved so dear to him. His father had placed more importance on the Jedi Order, rather than his own son and he hardly saw him afterwards. Jedi Training His Master was not his father, but rather a Jedi by the name of Kensaig Jenlam. He found Jenlam to be boring at first, too studious compared to some of the other masters he had seen. He hated him with the flame of a thousand youth's and he was a rather troublesome Padawan, which concerned other Masters of The Order. Concerned with the fiery temper he would show during training and the apparent recklessness, a man of action rather than one who takes the time to formulate a plan, it was discerning to Master Jenlam, as he had lost an apprentice to the Dark Side before and did not want that fate to happen again. It took time and patience to get to the young Skywalker but Jenlam succeeded and the hate that Cain had felt toward the man had turned into mutual admiration and eventually, love. He loved the man as his own father, connecting with him in a way he couldn't with his own father. Despite the rocky start to the relationship, the two were able to get along rather well, succeeding as a team and building a decent level of trust with one another. He officially completed his training at the age of twenty, becoming a Jedi Knight and determined to forge a legacy of his own and become something else entirely. Sith Resurgence (90 ABY) Mission to Endor Now an official Jedi Knight for The New Jedi Order, Cain's first mission was when he was assigned to be apart of a Jedi Strike Team infiltrating an auction on the forest planet of Endor. the mission was simple, the small but illegal auction contained an Imperial Shuttle that contained top secret information. however, the mission soon took a sinister turn when it was revealed that The Sith had sent a team of their own. Cain and his partner soon initiated combat with the team and it was a brutal fight that ended with Cain heavily injured by an explosion caused by his lightsaber. Battle of Ossus Category:Characters Category:New Jedi Order Member Category:Jedi Knight